Protegiendo a un Playboy
by TitiCullen
Summary: Bella una excelente agente del FBI a quien se le asigna la misión mas importante de su carrera.Su tarea, proteger al testigo clave de un homicidio. —¿Es una broma? Yo no cuidare al Playboy millonario y mimado Edward Cullen. BXE OoC.


**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran escritora **Stephanie Meyer**. Pero fue mi amiga Belén quien me dio la idea. Basada en la novela de Caminos Cruzados de Connie Lane. Un regalo para mi amiga Belén que me dio la idea y después me permitió leer el libro. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia =).

* * *

**Así comenzó todo**

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Esa era la pregunta que me rondaba mientras seguía en una oficina que para nada tenía que ver con la mía. Yo un empresario famoso que siempre estaba en los lugares correctos me había encontrado en el lugar equivocado.

Si tan solo hubiera decidido ir a otro restaurante, aun podía recordar con claridad el momento en que era sacado por la puerta trasera ya que no quería que un par de mujeres que habían sido mis compañeras de cama por un tiempo me vieran, había salido y caminado por el oscuro callejón para llegar a mi auto que estaba aparcado en la calle principal, a muchos les hubiera repudiado el tener que andar por esos lugares que se decían los más peligroso pero yo había tenido que recurrir a ellos por evitar a un par de amantes. Solo unos metros más delante había presenciado como un par de hombres mataban a sangre fría a otro, en el momento me quede paralizado y solo pude esconderme destres de un contenedor de basura esperando a que ellos se marchara y cuando escuche el chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento me quede unos minutos más oculto y después lentamente me asome para ver que ya no estaban los hombres y solo me fui sin mirar atrás.

A la mañana siguiente me había levantado, hice un poco mas de ejercicio del habitual y me di una ducha para desayunar e irme al trabajo, pero me detuve al ver en los periódicos la muerte del hermano de un asambleísta que se había opuesto a unas reformas comerciales, era el mismo hombre que yo había visto que lo habían asesinado, me tomó una milésima de segundo el desviar mi vehículo sin saber que el cambiar el trayecto también cambiaria el rumbo de mi vida.

Había ido a la estación de policía para declarar lo que había presenciado, se me había cuestionado arduamente por no llamar en el momento, pero en ese momento por egoísta que pareciera solo buscada mi seguridad, les dije todo lo que recordaba del par de individuos que habían matado a aquel hombre inocente.

Sin haberlo pensado en menos de 24 horas había pasado de ser uno de los empresarios solteros más ricos y codiciados a una pieza clave en el juicio de uno de los hombres más poderosos y que era bien sabido que la mayoría de sus ingresos no eran procedentes de fuentes confiables. Pero al verse descubierto comenzó a mover sus contactos hasta dar con que el testigo clave, ese era yo. Así fue como me convertí en su próximo objetivo o eso es lo que la policía me estaba diciendo pero la verdad era algo que me negaba a creer.

Habían pasado seis semanas en las que yo continúe con mi vida, seguía envuelto en mi trabajo, de vez en cuando tenía compañía de alguna de las bellas mujeres que bastaba con un guiño para tenerla en mi cama y que sabía que no exigían más que unas cuantas horas, era la razón por las que no me comprometía, ¿Para que quería a una mujer que exigiera más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a dar?, yo aun amaba mi libertad aunque mis padres y hermanos pensaran que ya había llegado hora de sentar cabeza, pero sabía que aun no era momento, aun no encontraba a la mujer que valiera la pena. Pero mi mundo cambio drásticamente haciéndome creer las palabras de los policías que insistían que tuviera mucho cuidado en cada una de mis salidas.

La noche anterior salí tarde de la empresa por movimientos en la compra de acciones que desestabilizaron nuestros planes, todo parecía normal hasta que un auto nos intercepto en una zona no muy transitada, todo fue tan rápido que no supe como salí del vehículo junto a uno de mis guardaespaldas y segundos después estaba en el suelo solo con una pequeña herida en el brazo por el roce de una bala que no había dado en el objetivo, dos de los hombres se dieron a la fuga dejando solo a uno que fue retenido por mis hombres, la policía y el hombre que llevaban el caso no tardaron en llegar, fui llevado al hospital y de ahí a la jefatura de policía donde mi posible asesino estaba siendo interrogado, solo para descubrir que no era el único con la tarea de matarme, esto se había vuelto un juego en mi contra y pareciera que era el objetivo de varios asesinos, lo que me hizo estremecer.

Me levante de la dura silla y me asome por la ventana para ver las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, mire mi reloj y comprobé que eran las 4 de la mañana, ya tenía seis horas en lugar y parecía que nadie recordaba que seguía ahí, solo me había llevado una taza de café que había rechazado al comprobar que era del mas barato que se encuentra en el supermercado y jamás me rebajaría a tomar algo que no fuera de buena calidad. Si pudiera hubiera salido de la habitación pero me era imposible ya que la habían cerrado con llave, me tenían preso en un lugar asqueroso.

Fue cerca del amanecer que escuche como se introducía una llave en la cerradura y me incorpore en la silla, entraron tres hombres desconocidos y el agente que supuestamente estaba al frente del caso.

— ¿Ya puedo marcharme? —pregunte levantándome y sacudiendo mi pantalón. Ignore los rostros de incredulidad de los que estaban en la sala.

—Después de lo de anoche aun piensa que está seguro.

—Permítame presentarme soy el agente Demetri Volturi, trabajo para el FBI. —enarque una ceja. —usted es un testigo que hemos estado esperando para que al fin se pueda juzgar a James Witherdale, todos los testigos que podían inculparlo han sido asesinados, está en un gran peligro ya que él sabe de usted y no dudara en quitarlo de su camino.

—Lo de anoche…

—Lo de anoche fue un error, si su seguridad no hubiera actuado tan rápidamente usted estaría ya en una caja, es por eso que nosotros hemos decidido hacernos cargo de que llegue sano y salvo al juicio que será en 5 meses.

—cuatro meses dos semanas. —corregí, lo que pareció molestarlos pero no más de lo que yo estaba en ese momento. —Mi seguridad…

—Su seguridad no servirá de nada, el hombre que lo intento matar no es el único que está detrás de usted…—metí las manos a mis bolsillos y resople con cansancio, no entendía como podía seguir repitiendo una y otra vez lo que ya me habían informado. —Puede que jamás haya escuchado hablar de Alec Bower, sabemos que es un asesino a sueldo, pero debido a que jamás se le ha podido implicar en los asesinatos no lo podemos encarcelar, hace un mes estaba en Rusia donde reside y ahora está en la ciudad.

—Eso no muestra nada contundente, ¿puede que esté de vacaciones?

—Nosotros sabemos que no es así, uno de nuestros agentes lo ha estado siguiendo y Alec a estado vigilando sus residencias, está buscando el momento adecuado…

—Solo son conjeturas de las más absurdas.

—Nos preocupa su seguridad por lo que hemos diseñado un plan que estamos seguros será infalible y podremos hacer que llegue completo y con vida a declarar. —me deje caer de nuevo en la silla en la que había estado por largo tiempo y me dedique a escuchar cada una de las palabras que Demetri decía con emoción, pero que a mí en lo particular me parecían una estupidez.

**BVOP**

Parecía un día cualquiera, por lo que comencé con mi rutina de cada mañana: apague el despertador y me envolví en ropa deportiva, tome mi ipod y salí a trotar a central park. Era una rutina que encontraba sumamente relajante, ver la cantidad de personas que al igual que yo disfrutaban de un poco de ejercicio al aire libre, pero había unos cuantos tipos que solo iban con la meta de conseguir una cita, fingían tener una gran condición, pero cuando creían que nadie los veía se detenían y sacaban la lengua como un cachorrito después de mucho correr, eso era algo que veía constantemente y de lo que no me cansaba de reír.

Una ducha y salí directamente a las oficinas del FBI, me sentía orgullosa de ser una agente, algo de lo que mi padre estaba orgulloso pero que mi madre no dejaba de quejarse por decir que me exponía demasiado, que era una chica que debía de buscar un buen marido y tener una familia. Yo deseaba un poco mas de acción algo que me daba mi empleo. Tome el metro y fueron seis estaciones después que baje abriéndome paso entre la multitud, me detuve en una cafetería cercana al trabajo para comprar un café y una dona, "el desayuno mas nutritivo."

Casi me ahogue cuando al entrar en mi oficina me encontré a mi compañero Jacob y dos de nuestros jefes, limpie mis labios con el dorso de mi mano y mire el reloj para comprobar que había llegado con 3 minutos de antes.

—Buenos días. —salude con cordialidad dejando de lado mi dona y mi café.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de desayunar esas cosas? —pregunto Jake señalando mi desayuno.

—Hasta cuando te dejaras de meter.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que siendo compañeros y juntos hacen el mejor trabajo siempre se la viven discutiendo. —me encogí de hombros.

—Sera mejor que tomes asiento porque tengo algo que informarte. —me senté obedientemente y mire Jake intentado leer de que se trataba, pero el parecía estar pensando en otras cosas por lo que no me dio una sola pista. — hay una misión importante y necesitamos a una chica, y tu eres la mejor, eres nuestra chica.

— ¿Trabajo en solitario? —pregunte conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción, este tipo de trabajo solo se lo daban a agentes que ya creían completamente capaces de manejar cualquier situación y aunque ya tenía bastante tiempo trabajando en esta agencia no creía que me dieran esa oportunidad.

—La oportunidad que muchos están esperando y es completamente tuya.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —no pude ocultar mi emoción

—Creo que sabes quién es Edward Cullen…—fruncí el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, era imposible el no saber quién era ese hombre, era un Playboy muy conocido, siempre encabezando las revistas por sus conquistas de la semana, no podía creer que hubiera hombres como ese tal Cullen.

Aun podía recordar la vez que nos habíamos encontrado en un bar y había comenzado a flirtear conmigo, lo que me pareció algo increíble, pero le basto ver a una despampanante pelirroja para ignorarme e ir detrás de aquella mujer que sin duda era una modelo, había herido mi orgullo, yo sabía que no era hermosa pero lo que había hecho había sido muy bajo y era algo que no podía olvidar. —Por tu expresión se que sabes de quien hablo.

—Claro que se dé quien me habla, pero que tiene que ver en todo esto.

—Tu misión consiste en protegerlo. —sentí que mi boca se abría ligeramente ya que no podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo en serio. — es el testigo clave para condenar a James Witherdale, Mark ha estado siguiendo a Alec Bower que está vigilando a nuestro testigo, por lo que hemos decidido intervenir, no permitiremos que nuevamente asesinen a un hombre que intenta ayudar.

— ¿Pero… porque yo?

—Veras… la misión consistirá en cambiar su identidad y sacarlo de la ciudad sin que nadie sospeche, pero debe de tener a alguien que lo esté vigilando las 24 hrs del día, así que decidimos crearle una identidad de un hombre casado, por lo que tú fingirás ser su esposa.

— ¿Es una broma? Yo no cuidare del Playboy millonario y mimado de Edward Cullen. —chille molesta.

—Es una oportunidad única, eres la chica que ha hecho el mejor trabajo. Piensa que si todo esto sale bien, un asenso estará tocando a tu puerta, podrás elegir los mejores casos y tus vacaciones aumentaran. —me mordí el labio inferior y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos. —No puedes fallarnos.

— ¿Tiene una idea de lo que me está pidiendo?, pudo ser alguien más, pero es Edward Cullen. —dije molesta.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunto Jake en tono desinteresado, pero él sabía la historia había estado en el lugar. Le lance una mirada amenazante pero no oculta su diversión.

—Es solo que es la clase de hombre con la que no me gustaría tener ninguna clase de vínculo. —en la mirada de Jake leí un claro _"Eso no lo pensaste en el momento que estabas ligando con el"_

—Olvídate de eso y se objetiva, ve al hombre que le salvaras la vida, sabes que Alec siempre logra su cometido.

—Puedo pensarlo por unos días— pedí aun consternada

—No—la respuesta fue cortante por el otro hombre que se habían mantenido al margen y que al igual que Demetri era uno de los que manejaban la agencia. — Esto es un caso importante, por la noche intentaron asesinarlo, así que debemos de actuar de inmediato.

—Lo hare. —dije siendo objetiva, tenía que dejar mi vida privada de lado y enfocarme en la protección de un testigo, porque eso era lo que era… un testigo.

Ambos hombres sonrieron complacidos pero mi amigo parecía desconcertado por el acceder a tomar la misión, era una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar.

En minutos se me informo de manera rápida en qué consistiría todo el trabajo, no podía creer que un hombre como Edward Cullen hubiera accedido a vivir en lugar como el que me estaban mostrando, era algo que estaba segura él no conocía, él siempre había vivido lleno de lujos, era millonario desde el día que nació, pero era cierto que desde que él había comenzado a trabajar como vicepresidente en la empresa familiar había aumentado su capital, por lo que podía decir que tenía su fortuna, una que no tenía nada que ver con su familia. Y ahora iba a dejar todo atrás. Eso no importaba, solo eran cinco meses de sacrificio por su vida, y claro que lo valía.

Salimos de la oficina y fuimos directamente a la estación de policía donde estaba Edward Cullen. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta en la que estaban hablando con él, y claramente se escuchaba como el parecía estar muy alterado, no dejaba de recordar el hombre importante que era. En el trayecto me habían dicho que el aun no accedía ya que él creía que el mundo se iba a acabar si él no estaba en su puesto en la empresa Cullen.

Entramos en la pequeña habitación ganándonos una mirada altiva del hombre que se suponía debía de proteger, pero no creía poder hacerlo si él seguía comportándose de esa manera tan típica de un millonario mimado y lo mas probable era que lo terminara matando yo o en el mejor de los casos podría encadenarlo en el sótano de la casa en la que viviríamos.

—Sigo pensando que deberían de dejarme marchar y no retenerme como un criminal cuando soy la victima de un ataque. —gruño moviéndose por la habitación como león enjaulado.

—Si esta aquí es porque nos preocupa su situación Sr. Cullen, es un testigo valioso que tenemos que proteger. Lo de anoche solo fue un golpe de suerte, pero detrás de usted está un hombre que tenemos como un asesino a sueldo.

— ¿Y cómo permiten que siga libre? —pregunto con superioridad, me crucé de brazos exasperada por esa rabieta infantil y escuche a Demetri murmurar una palabrota contra el hombre insensato que intentaban convencer.

—Si sigue en libertad es porque a pesar de que nosotros sabemos, no hay nada que lo vincule con los asesinatos, no deja un solo rastro, las pruebas que tenemos no son suficientes para encerrarlo.

—El plan que tienen me parece completamente absurdo, que no comprenden que yo no puedo desaparecer por 5 meses.

—Si fuera una persona sensata aceptaría Sr. Cullen. No quiere perder 5 meses pero se está arriesgando a que no vuelva nunca a la empresa, ¿No se da cuenta de que lo quieren muerto? — hable de manera pausada como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Pero me resultaba increíble que un hombre como él, no lograra comprender el peligro en el que estaba inmerso, no sabía si era que de verdad desconocía la magnitud del problema o era solo un caso más de machismo, donde su orgullo de macho dominante no lo dejaba actuar de manera racional.

— ¿Y usted es…?—me sentí cohibida al ver como su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo, solo para hacer una mueca de desagrado más pronunciada.

Sabía que no me veía como una modelo pero era porque no lo era, trabajaba para el FBI y siempre vestía con trajes de pantalón y chaqueta, sabía que me quedaban un poco holgados, prefería ocultar mi figura a que alguien señalara mis defectos. Y aunque este hombre me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda no lo demostré.

—Ella es la agente Swan y es la que hemos elegido para que represente el papel de su…—antes de que Aro pudiera terminar la frase una carcajada salió de los labios del arrogante millonario, respire profundo y mantuve la barbilla en alto, no dejaría que viera lo que me había afectado su burla.

Me disculpe de manera educada y salí de la habitación para contener mis ganas de matar a ese individuo en ese instante, jamás me había sentido tan humillada.

—No puede hablar en serio, eso no es una chica. Es un espantapájaros—escuche detrás de la puerta, me había sentado en las sillas fuera para no verlo, pero hubiera sido mejor el irme más lejos para no escucharlos.

Escuche como mis superiores intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón y como él seguía burlándose de mi aspecto, me mire en uno de los cristales, para ver que mi aspecto no era como el que describía. Pero era entendible que no le pareciera la gran cosa cuando él estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres de belleza exquisita: modelos, actrices, cantantes, herederas y hasta mujeres de la nobleza. Que mas podía pedir de mí, yo era una chica normal, que había crecido dentro de una familia normal, mientras que él había crecido lleno de lujos sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

No podía explicarme como me había dejado envolver por sus palabras, estaba claro que lo único que el había estado buscando era pasar una buena noche, en un inicio había sido una buena opción pero apenas aquella mujer entro en el local me dejo de lado como si no fuera nada, solo se había marchado para ir junto a la mujer que era más que obvio que se marcho con él esa noche.

—Swan—me levante y salí de mis cavilaciones cuando escuche la voz de Demetri, me indico que entrara de nuevo y me susurro "ignora a este estúpido millonario"

Apenas entrar a la habitación me encontré con la mirada de Edward que me volvió a mirar de manera evaluadora para después dejar escapar un resoplido.

— ¿Seguros que es lo mejor que tienen? —apreté los puños al saber que se refería a mí.

—Muchos estarían más que agradecidos de saber que pasarían 5 meses con esta chica, no solo es hermosa, es inteligente, es una excelente estratega, pero es una chica hábil con las armas, lo que la hace más peligrosa. Así que le aconsejo que no la haga enojar o será mejor que no duerma ya que no sabe lo que le puede suceder. —enarco una ceja y yo solo sonreí de lado de manera burlona.

—Puede que tenga muchas habilidades, pero no es lo que se denomina una chica… agraciada. Y dudo que alguien con muy buena vista quiera pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella.

—Puede que no sea una belleza a las que ustedes está acostumbrado…—me detuve cuando lo escuche murmurar un obviamente, tome aire para no decirle lo que se merecía. — pero en este momento, lo que debería de preocuparle es su seguridad. Pero no se preocupe que nadie lo reconocer y su status de hombre millonario y seductor no se verá afectado por estar conmigo.

—Eso es espero… ¿Qué es lo que me harán? —pregunto con evidente enfado y lo que parecía ser mal humor.

—Solo un pequeño cambio—murmuro Demetri como si no fuera nada drástico, no podía esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba ante el cambio que le esperaba.

…

* * *

**Debido a los continuos plagios, es que tome la decisión de eliminar todos los capítulos de mis historias y sólo deje el primero para no perder los RR.**

**Sé que algunas se quedaron a mitad del camino en esta historia, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era la única medida para tratar de frenar que se continuaran adjudicando mis historias.**

**Las invito a ser mas consientes del trabajo de cada una de las autoras que sin recibir nada a cambio nos regalan momentos para olvidarnos de los problemas y nos hacen soñar. Respetemos el trabajo de cada una de las autoras para así evitar que se tenga que llegar a estas medidas que pueden ser extremas y que perjudican a mas.**

**No quiero que me malinterpreten y que crean que las culpo, pero creo que todas debemos de unirnos y demostrar la educación que poseemos, respetando el trabajo de las chicas que se toman el tiempo para regalarnos unos minutos fuera de la realidad.**

**Aquí dejo el link de mi blog que al igual encontraran en mi perfil, ahí encontraran las historias. Solo recuerden quitar los espacios.**

h t t p : / titicullen - addiction. blogspot. com /

**Gracias por su apoyo en este tiempo que estuve en FF.**

**Con cariño**

**Titi Cullen.**


End file.
